


Ask me nicely

by Sammynovice



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Implied Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel, Mia and Dinah need to extract Intel from a stripper, Mia has her method..Laurels is better
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Ask me nicely

The 3 women headed into the strip club looking for their target, the music offending their ears as soon as they walked in.

"Ok Mia your source, your mission your lead" Laurel grinned "Dinah and I will be at the bar if you need us, come on D".  
.  
"She should be on stage to perform soon", Mia said taking a seat in a booth near the bar.

Laurel started chuckling over the comms "I wouldnt sit there if I were you".

"What why not?" Mia asked suddenly nervous.

"Well see that woman coming towards you?" Mia nodded feeling a lump in her throat " shes coming to give you a dance" Laurel and Dinah chuckled as Mia quickly jumped up making her way over to the bar to join them. "Ok chicken shit so what's your plan of action?" Laurel smiled nursing her drink.

"Well I was just gonna ask her for the Intel on her boss", Mia groaned at Laurels remark.

"And how do you plan to do that exactly?what you're gonna just walk up there and talk to her in front of everyone?that's a sure way to get her killed!" Laurel scoffed sipping her whiskey.

"I think what Laurel means to say is we need to get the intel without putting her in danger", Dinah said calmly, playing referee. Laurel rolled her eyes.

""And what makes you think she will endanger herself by giving us this intel anyway? because you asked her nicely?". Laurel couldnt believe how naive these two were...

"And what do you suggest Laurel?" Mia snapped having enough of Laurel mocking her.

"Are you two seriously telling me you're in a strip club you need to talk to a stripper but dont know how to do without blending in?" Laurel raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"It worries me that you seem so comfortable in here", Dinah said a quizitive tone to her voice.

"Its not my first time" Laurel grinned not giving them any more "besides this is Mias lead so she can get the Intel..unless of course she asks for my help?" Laurel smirked at Mia her face like thunder.

Mia groaned "fine you can help!" She growled.

"I'm sorry I didnt hear that I was too busy being awesome!" Laurel grinned enjoying torturing Mia "ask me nicely" she teased.

Dinah suppressed a giggle she secretly enjoyed watching these two go back and forth, secretly rooting for Laurel.

"Fine!Laurel please help get the intel", Mia said through gritted teeth.

"All you had to do was ask" Laurel smirked placing down her empty glass "watch and learn kid". She strutted off towards the stage where their girl was dancing on a pole.

Dinah stepped closer to a pissed off looking Mia, "do you think shes gonna beat it out of her?" Mia asked.

"With Laurel you never know"...Dinah grinned "I've just learnt to let her go with a flow..and occasionally step in".

Laurel took a seat in a booth where both women could still see her, she made eye contact with their target indicating she was interested. 

"Laurel what are you doing?" Mia snapped over the comms.

"Getting a dance what do you think?!" Laurel snapped then smiled as 'Candy'came over "besides who says missions cant be fun" Laurel grinned holding up her money as Candy slipped it into her thong.

She got on Laurel and started grinding, Laurel sat back smirking enjoying the show, occasionally looking over at Dinah and Mia. Mia looked away annoyed, Dinah stood there drinking never taking her eyes off Laurel.

"How do you work with her?" Mia asked Dinah downing a shot of neat tequila.

"Laurel has her own style", Dinah grinned as Laurel started to question Candy.

"Oh his latest shipments coming in tonight" she said grinding on Laurel " if you want to know everything get his journal" she pushed her boobs in Laurels face, "he keeps it in his safe in the office" Candy said her lips brushing against Laurels ear giving it a quick nip.

Dinah wanted to look away but she had to admit she was enjoying the show, a part of her was jealous but mostly she was aroused, and by the look of Laurels face she was too...

"Thank you Candy you've been most helpful", Laurel grinned as her dance came to an end but Candy didnt get off.

"You're cute, think I'll give you a freebie ", she bit her bottom lip as she turned around on Laurels lap giving her her best performance. Laurel smiled looking over at Dinah. Dinahs eyes were were solely on her...the thought of Dinah being the one on top of her grinding almost made Laurel moan out loud...instead she tore her eyes away from Dinah as Candy finished her dance.

"Thanks" Laurel grinned suddenly feeling a little bashful.

"Anytime cutie, come back and see me sometime..I'll take care of you", Candy winked as she reluctantly got off Laurels lap walking away to her next customer. 

Laurel stood up walking back over "ok got what we came for let's go", she grinned as Mia stormed off.

Dinah stood there staring at her for a moment then without a word followed them out.

Back at Dinahs apartment Laurel grinned planting herself on the sofa "well I'd call that mission a success, you ok D?" Laurel looked at her roommate who was unusually quiet.

Dinah smiled at her not saying anything coming round to stand in front of her with her arms folded.

"What?" Laurel asked looking up at her suddenly feeling unsure of herself. 

Dinah smirked letting Laurel squirm a little "I didnt get one". She said matter of factly.

"Get what?" Laurel asked not sure what Dinah was getting at.

"Lapdance. I didnt get one". Dinah stood there arms folded a serious expression on her face, Laurel wasnt quite sure what to do.

"Oh uh sorry D didnt know you wanted one?" She smiled slightly curious as to what Dinah was upto. "You want to go back?". 

"No" Dinah answered pulling Laurel up and taking her seat, "I want one now..right now". She grinned waiting for Laurel to catch on.

"It took Laurel a few seconds before she realised what Dinah was getting at "oh!" She suddenly felt really nervous "you want me to?.." Dinah nodded.

Laurel grinned "well arent you full of surprises " she giggled nervously.

"Quit stalling and dance for me canary" Dinah patted her lap indicating for her to get on.

"Ask me nicely", Laurel bit her lip, slowly removing her jacket.

Dinah grabbed her pulling her into her lap so Laurel was straddling her, Laurel let out a delighted little yelp. "No" Dinah grinned grabbing Laurels ass, "now dance".

Laurel felt herself getting aroused but Dinah was right she owed her a dance, she sat up on her lap and gave Dinah a show she would never forget...


End file.
